Character's of upcoming stories
by slayer911
Summary: Hey guy's slayer911 here and I'm going to be writing a series of stories featuring a lot of main characters . Before I start writing the stories I think it's best that you all know the characters first and then read the stories , the list of characters are in this file , full summary inside , please read this first before the story .


**Hey guys it's slayer911 here , just like what the description said I'm going to be writing a series of stories soon featuring a lot of main characters , before I start writing the stories it's better that you all know the characters first so you can get a jump start to know the story batter , so get a not pad and a pencil or pen and get ready to list down , because you won't probably remember all of them by the time you read one of the stories . [WARNING : This list may not contain all the information you want] Read each piece of information carefully , they all may not be the same as you think . **

* * *

Name : Francis Albert

Gender : Male

Weapon : Double chainsaw paddle [from dead rising 2]

Special weapon :Noisy cricket [from MIB series]

Nationality : Philippines

Age : 14

Body type : In between average and fat

**xxxxx**

Name : Musnath Ahmed

Gender : Male

Weapon : AK-47

Special weapon : Light saber [from Star Wars series]

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 14 and a half

Body type : Average

**xxxxx**

Name : Ameera

Gender : Female

Weapon : Bazooka

Special weapon : Hermes's staff [from Percy Jackson series]

Nationality : British

Age : 13 and a half

Body type : In between average and fat

**xxxxx**

Name : Dhiwyanjale

Gender : Female

Weapon : Loads of different kinds of explosives

Special weapon : Posidon's staff [from Percy Jackson series again]

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 14

Body type : In between average and fat

**xxxxx**

Name : Kavinda

Gender : Male

Weapon : AA-12

Special weapon : Plasma grenade [from Halo series]

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 15

Body type : Thin

**xxxxx**

Name : Poorna

Gender : Male

Weapon : Mini-gun

Special weapon : A back pack of infinite number of poisonous robotic scorpions

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 10

Body type : Small average [since he is a 10 years old little kid]

**xxxxx**

Name : Dylan

Gender : Male

Weapon : FN SCAR with grenade launcher

Special weapon : Spartan laser [from Halo series]

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 14

Body type : In between average and fat

**xxxxx**

Name : Pawan

Gender : Male

Weapon : Intratec Tec22 scorpion

Special weapon : AER9 laser rifle [from Fallout series]

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age :13

Body type : In between average and thin

**xxxxx**

Name : Wikum

Gender : Male

Weapon : Walther Gewehr 43

Special weapon : ZX-76 Shotgun [from Aliens vs Predators]

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 13 and a quarter

Body type : Average

**xxxxx **

Name : Pathum

Gender : Male

Weapon : XM25 CDTE

Special equipment : Jetpack

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 13 and a quarter

Body type : Average

**xxxxx **[just to let you all know , Wikum and Pathum are twin brother]

Name : Nikethana

Gender : Female

Weapon : CZ 75 SP-01

Special equipment : Rocket boots

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 13 and a half

Body type : In between average and fay

**xxxxx**

Name : Joseph

Gender : Male

Weapon : RAG 30

Special weapon : Iron man suit in a brief case [from Iron Man 2]

Nationality : Egyptian

Age : 13 and a half

Body type : In between average and skinny

**xxxxx**

Name : Charuka

Gender : Male

Weapon : 2 swords and 2 Uzi

Special weapon : Infinite shuriken [Don't ask me where he is going to pull all that out of himself]

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 11

Body type : In between average and skinny

**xxxxx**

Name : Sami

Weapon : Diamond adamantium claws [Wolverine from X men ]

Special ability : Healing factor [one again from wolverine]

Nationality : Pakistani

Age : 13 and a half

Body type : In between average and fat

**xxxxx**

Name : Nimra

Weapon : MK 16

Special weapon : Zeus's lighting bolt [from Percy Jackson series]

Nationality : Pakistani

Age : 14

Body type : Average

**xxxxx**

Name : Umma Habibi

Weapon : Bazooka and M320 grenade launcher

Special weapon : Ghost rider's chain [from Ghost Rider]

Nationality : Bangladeshi

Age : 14 and a three quarter

Body type : In between average and shinny

**xxxxx**

Name : Nirantha Hewage

Weapon : L115A3 AWM

Special weapon : Nanite gloves

Nationality : Sri Lanken

Age : 15

Body type : In between average and skinny

* * *

One minor thing to let you all know , no one else aside from Nirantha , Francis , Musnath , Pawan , Joseph and Nimra are wearing glasses . All the boys clothes are a white shirt and blue trousers , the girls are more the same , blue skirt and white shirt . So basically they are all wearing their school uniforms .

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my characters and if you want to include your own OC character in the story , PM me , I don't have to tell you what to right , except you also have to include the clothes , personality and other minor appearances . Oh and don't forget to leave a review of what you think of the characters , I'll be writing the story soon .**

**Final submission for any of your OC characters you want to include in the story is at 30/7/2014 . Oh and one last thing , I haven't yet figured out a team name for them so review me a suggestion for the team name , not only the person with the best team name will be mentioned in the story but I'll also include the person's FanFiction name itself on my story as title of '' Best Stories and Team Name Ever '' will be mentioned at the top of the story . So don't wast your time , START SUBMITTING !**


End file.
